slimey_and_supermariojustin4fandomcom-20200214-history
Slimey
''Slimey & SMJ4 ''is an American animated comedy television series created by Aleks J. Hudock, Justin Reeder and Eric Schmincke. It aired on the Fox Broadcasting Company and American Broadcasting Company, premiering on June 19, 2003 and is currently in its twelfth season with 213 episodes and counting. From 2010 through 2012, NBC acquired the rights and broadcasted the show before giving the trademarks and copyright back to Fox and Disney. The series revolves around the exploits and misadventures of Slimey (voiced by Dave Willis) and Justin (voiced by Tom Kenny), also known as SuperMarioJustin4. Since its debut, Slimey & SMJ4 ''was well-received by critics, as they praised the animation, humor and character development, but criticized the use of copyrighted characters including Jar-Jar Binks and the portrayal of real people as fictional characters. Characters Protagonists '''Slimey: '''voiced by Dave Willis. Slimey is one of the titular main protagonists of the series. He appears as a small, stubby, anthropomorphic blob of green slime (though it was later confirmed Slimey was made of nuclear waste) with tiny cilia sticking out and a face reminiscent to Meatwad from the Adult Swim animated series ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force, having small oval-shaped eyes and a single buck tooth. Slimey is shown to be fun-loving, nurturing and comical, but he can be sarcastic at times. While he does share some of the same personality traits with Justin, his best friend, he is slightly more assertive and cynical, as he is able to detect selfish motives, sarcasm, insecurity and malice in people more easily than anyone else. Despite this, he has been gullible on rare occasions; a good example of this is an April Fools prank of a fake EAS alert Justin pulled on him. In the episode "Wasted Friend", Slimey reveals that he is made of gelatinous gamma radiation, which transformed Justin into a mutant lizard humanoid when he curiously touched the inside of Slimey. His horror counterpart is Slimey.avi. 'Justin: '''also known as "SuperMarioJustin4" and voiced by Tom Kenny. Justin is one of the titular main protagonists of the series. He appears as a tall human with blonde hair and is frequently seen wearing the outfit of Mario, Nintendo's flagship character, but with "SMJ4" printed on the white circle of his cap. Known for his upbeat and wacky persona, Justin is highly regarded throughout the series as a "professional cartoon character". Justin is shown to be very friendly, well-meaning, silly and accident-prone in a comedic fashion. He enjoys giving laughter to people and has a raw passion for pulling pranks as well as modeling 3D logos, with the 20th Century Fox logo being his favorite. His humor is fairly clean and reminiscent of skits done in Golden Age of Animation cartoons. His horror counterpart is SMJ4.blend1. Supporting Characters '''Justine: '''also known as "SuperMariaJustine4" and voiced by Tara Strong. Justine is a major character in the series. She is the female counterpart and twin sister of Justin. She appears the same size as Justin, but her blonde hair goes down to her waist and the Mario shirt and cap are pink with the "SMJ4" print being written in a fancy font. Justine is portrayed as an openly calm and kind individual who has a tendency to be sassy and fussy with anyone who disrespects her in terms of her privacy and/or sexual orientation, most notably Jar-Jar and SMJ4.blend1. Her favorite activities include gymnastics and singing. In later seasons, she shares a lesbian relationship with Daughter Hyde, eventually becoming her wife. '''Daughter Hyde: '''voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Daughter Hyde is a major character in the series. In her debut, she started out as the monster form of Justine, but evolved into her own character after her first appearance. Hyde has two different forms. In human form, she is tall, has long brown hair that extends down to her waist and she wears a green T-shirt with torn sleeves, a torn forest green skirt and orange flip-flop sandals. In monster form, she appears taller with a more muscular stature, her skin turns green with light brown spots on her shoulders and upper back, her eye pupils become vertical, her ears stretch to wolflike proportions, she has long claws and talons and her teeth grow razor-sharp. In her initial appearance, she was shown to be egocentric and apathetic, but her personality changed after that since she became her own character. Hyde began sharing similar personality traits with Justine, except she gets angry more easily and is very protective of Justine to the point of wanting to kill anyone who messes with her, Jar-Jar is a very good example of someone she despises. Later on, she becomes Justine's husband after they confess to each other that they love each other as a couple. '''SMJ4.blend1: '''voiced by Robert Englund. SMJ4.blend1, nicknamed ".blend1" or "Blendy", was the main antagonist of the series during the first season before his character changed in Season 2. He appears to be taller than Justin and more slender, his skin is pale grey, his limbs are stitched together almost like a ragdoll's limbs, he has a hole on his chest that reveals robotic insides, his claws and talons are the size of carving knives, his eyes are pitch black with glowing red vertical pupils and he has a wide mouth with yellow sharp teeth. In Season 1, .blend1's original portrayal was a sadistic, cruel, murderous psychopath hellbent on killing Justin as a plan of "revenge", though his plans often failed miserably. By the time the second season began however, .blend1's dark persona was scrapped and from that moment on, he evolved into a foul-mouthed, smug, alcoholic lowlife who had a strong hatred for Justin and Slimey. He also had a more comedic after-taste to him, thus resulting in a more artificial clone of him known as "The Real SMJ4.blend1" being born. .blend1 also likes to harass Justine and Hyde. In ''Slimey & SMJ4: Father of the File, it is revealed that he learned a lot of rude behavior from Father.blend1, who often treated him with verbal disrespect, but later started getting along with him better after his father apologized to him. 'Slimey.avi: '''voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Slimey.avi, nicknamed ".avi", was the secondary antagonist of the series during the first season, like SMJ4.blend1, before he switched to a more casual personality in Season 2. He looks just like Slimey, except his skin is a darker green, his eyes are pink and bloodshot with wrinkly lower eyelids, has realistic human teeth, is hairier than Slimey and his body is infested with insects. He shared the same goals, motives and personality as .blend1 did in the first season, having the desire to kill Slimey. In Season 2, .avi set aside his murderous ways and, unlike .blend1, started to get along very well with the character he once wanted dead. '''Eric: '''voiced by Joseph May. Eric appears to resemble Dipper Pines from ''Gravity Falls and he wears a white button-down shirt with a blue bow tie, orange suspenders, tan pants, black socks and brown shoes. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. Eric is shown to be highly intelligent and is one of the most rational characters in the series. He has a keen interest in working with trains and railways. 'Eduardo (banana): '''voiced by Antonio Banderas. Eduardo appears as an anthropomorphic banana wearing a sombrero. He acts as the voice of reason for Slimey and Justin and is always worried about them getting hurt or into trouble. He is used to communicate with other characters, organization at SMJ360 Studios and calling reinforcements. Antagonists '''The Real SMJ4.blend1/Mr. Reeder: '''The Real SMJ4.blend1 is voiced by David Draiman of Disturbed and Mr. Reeder is voiced by Mark Hamill and Jim Cummings for his singing voice. Also referred to as "TRSMJ4.blend1" or "Real .blend1", The Real SMJ4.blend1 is one of the main antagonists of the series. He is regarded as the TRUE counterpart of SMJ4.blend1, having much darker and more insane persona than the original. He has bigger plans than his "fake self" and is known to be less profanic, more laid-back and doesn't drink alcohol. He has the powers of pyrokinesis and telekinesis. Real .blend1 looks more identical to his fake counterpart, except his teeth are more shark-like, blood streams from his eyes, scars on his mouth make a permanent grin, has face plates, realistic torn and broken wires and wears a Sith attire. In Season 6, Real .blend1 undergoes a new identity and becomes Mr. Reeder. As Mr. Reeder, he appears with blonde hair and goatee and wears a red tuxedo, glasses, a yellow tie, blue pants and black shoes. He has a more fatherly and charming personality, being very protective of Justin and Justine, whom he claimed as his children, although having his murderous tendencies on occasion. '''Bianca: '''voiced by Wendee Lee. Bianca is one of the main antagonists of the series. She appears as an anime-styled lavender human with hair and fox ears/tail of a darker purple, she wears a grey hoodie and has red eyes. Her mouth shows off small fangs. She has the ability to shapeshift into a fox whenever she gets angry. In ''Slimey & SMJ4: The Movie, she was originally portrayed as a cute and nurturing character who briefly helped Slimey and Justin on their adventure. By the end of Season 6, she reveals herself as a hateful, manipulative monster who can travel through time and space and was behind some of the random evil happenings in the series. She is feared by all the characters, even the other villains, with the obvious exception of The Real SMJ4.blend1. In Season 7, she teams up with him. 'Jar-Jar Binks: '''Ahmed Best reprises his role as Jar-Jar with Greg Eagles providing his Sith Lord voice. In canon, Jar-Jar is a quirky and comical side character from the ''Star Wars ''prequel trilogy who was very negatively received by critics and fans. Inspired by the character's poor reception, Jar-Jar is portrayed as a major antagonist in ''Slimey & SMJ4 ''starting from Season 2 after SMJ4.blend1's primary villain role was scrapped. He is the main antagonist of Seasons 2 and 3, a supporting antagonist in Seasons 4 through 7 and an anti-villain starting from Season 8 and counting. Jar-Jar appears his usual self, but with a black Sith Lord robe, black eyes with glowing yellow pupils and dark blue ancient markings all over his body. Throughout the series, Jar-Jar still had his comedic taste, but he is much darker and more powerful. He is a self-proclaimed Sith Lord who wants to wipe out the human race due to being belittled and deprecated by almost everyone he met in his past, having a nihilistic persona. '''Shia LaBeouf: '''voiced by the actor of the same name. In ''Slimey & SMJ4, Shia is the secondary antagonist of the second and third seasons, a supporting antagonist in Seasons 4 through 7 and is currently an anti-villain. He appears as he normally would in real life, but he wears scratched Stormtrooper armor. He is often silent, but will talk when he hears someone say "Do It", though he has talked on occasion even when no one has said it. He has a lot of faith and loyalty with Jar-Jar and will do anything for him. 'Eduardo (plumber): '''voiced by Stanley Tucci. Eduardo starts out as a supporting protagonist during the first three seasons and the first half of Season 4 before becoming an antagonist of the ''Slimey & SMJ4 ''series starting from the later half of the fourth season and so on. His initial appearance described Eduardo as a Mario-like plumber wearing a red cap and overalls and a grey shirt underneath with his cheeks being chubbier. His later appearance showed him as a demon with hot pink skin, yellow eyes with vertical pupils, black disheveled hair, ram horns, a zigzag-shaped mustache, pointy ears and sharp teeth. Originally, Eduardo was an endearing, helpful friend to Slimey and Justin, but later on, he reveals to them that he was secretly working for The Real SMJ4.blend1 and Jar-Jar, turning him ruthless, aggressive and deceiving. '''Darth Mufasa: '''James Earl Jones reprises his as both Mufasa and Darth Vader. As his name implies, Darth Mufasa appears as Mufasa wearing the mask of Darth Vader. Therefore he displays a personality relating to each of the characters he combines, meaning he trains Jar-Jar to become a better and darker Sith Lord and is a merciless opponent to anyone who tries to stop Jar-Jar from accomplishing his evil plans. '''Father.blend1: '''voiced by Mike Judge. Father.blend1 is the main antagonist of ''Slimey & SMJ4: Father of the File. As his name implies, he is the deranged father of SMJ4.blend1. He shares the same biological characteristics with his son, having grey skin with stitched limbs, black eyes with red pupils, sharp teeth and long claws/talons, except he takes on the appearance of a bald-headed middle-aged man wearing a white undershirt, black jeans and black torn slippers. He is also reminiscent of Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks. He was verbally abusive towards his son, which caused .blend1 to become the jerk everyone knew him as. In the movie he made his debut in, he tries to hack into all streaming programs in order to expose .blend1's disrespectful attitude to the entire world. When Slimey and Justin stopped him, he apologized for his actions and started getting along with son. Spin-Offs SuperMarioJustin Live A sketch comedy/variety television series based on the long-running NBC primetime show Saturday Night Live. Slimey & SMJ4: Adult Cartoon Special An R-rated animated special that was aired once and partially twice on Comedy Central before it was taken off the air due to poor reception. It is claimed that Justin and Aleks missed the air and were not involved with the writing of the special. Very little information of the plot was known, except a comment said by Slimey of how it "has all the adult stuff from South Park, including the drugs, profanity, violence, sex, frightening scenes and so on, which were all excessively used like in Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon". There were notable mentionings of the special during Comic-Con 2015 and the release of Slimey & SMJ4: Civil War. To this day, the Adult Cartoon special remained as a scandal and was never heard from again. However, pirated DVD copies of the special were made and found footage was posted on the deep web, much to SMJ360 Studios's dismay. Justine & Hyde A five-minute sketch comedy series revolving around Justine and Hyde's relationship and personal life. SMJ360's Funniest Bloopers A variety television series based on America's Funniest Home Videos, it shows compilations of hilarious occurrences happening with people working at SMJ360 Studios. Movies Slimey & SMJ4: The Movie The first theatrical release based on the series. In the movie, Jar-Jar plans to spread pirated copies of Slimey & SMJ4: Adult Cartoon Special all around the world and Slimey and Justin must stop him before the world gets exposed to the scandal once again. The movie was met with positive reception and was a financial success while selling well at the box office. Slimey & SMJ4: Into the Olden Web The only direct-to-video film based on the series. Slimey and Justin explore an old, yet hard-working Windows XP computer and must figure out ways to get out. Slimey & SMJ4: Civil War The second theatrical release based on the series. Justin and SMJ4.blend1 go into a chaotic civil war between each other and each have different people fighting at their side. However, a deluded superhero wannabe wants to become the "protector of Earth" by committing evil acts.Category:TV Shows